


In the Temple Down the Hall

by GofyTomcat1



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: DEH lyrics somehow fit Star Wars for some reason, Darth Vader - Freeform, I cry every time at this scene, Mustafar, Obi-Wan and Anakin, Songfic, You were the chosen one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GofyTomcat1/pseuds/GofyTomcat1
Summary: Song Fic for "In the Bedroom Down the Hall". Lyrics changed slightly to match the High Ground Scene in Episode III.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	In the Temple Down the Hall

*****

_ I trained you with this saber _

_ You always seemed to best me every time _

_ With that azure blade  _

_ But I think I'll keep it, I should keep it  _

_ 'Cause it still makes me think of you  _

_ Of the Padawan I knew  _

_ In the temple, down the hall... _

*****

He gazes down from the High Ground, into the eyes now consumed with agony and hatred. His own eyes sweep down the lava bank towards the gleaming weapon on the ground, and he reaches out towards it, just as he had reached out to comfort his dying Master.

"Promise me, you will train the boy."

"I promise..."

And he had. He had given his all, spent hours and months and years of his time teaching Anakin the ways of the Force. He did not regret what he had done, nor did he blame himself for what had just occurred. And yet, all at once, the feeling of guilt seems to gnaw at his mental defenses. He stands his ground, knowing that such attachments are forbidden by the Order...

What order? he tells himself. The Jedi are gone, cut down by a traitor's hand. The Order he has served for years has been vanquished by the power of the Sith, shattered and split asunder by the greed of Sidious and his new apprentice. The words spoken by Master Yoda float into his mind:

"Twisted, by the dark side, young Skywalker has become. The boy you trained, gone he is, consumed by Darth Vader."

And yet, even as Vader lies before him, his limbs cut away and smoldering and his eyes blazing with unspeakable rage, he cannot help but wonder if the Grand Master might be wrong.

*****

_ In the temple down the hall  _

_ I taught you to use the Force for your protection  _

_ You used to say, you'd be a great Jedi, someday  _

_ Remember? _

_ In the Temple down the hall,  _

_ I watched you add your saber blade to your collection  _

_ And it was true, I could not be more proud of you  _

_ Remember? _

_ Under my training and guidance, once your journey had begun  _

_ I had the utmost confidence  _

_ You were the Chosen One... _

_ Anything for you, my brother _

_ Anything, at all _

_ Anything for the Jedi  _

_ In the Temple down the hall _

*****

As he burns, Anakin Skywalker cannot help but wonder if he's made a very great mistake.

Vader has no regrets. Vader has been consumed by the darkness, overcome by the Emperor's lies.

But Anakin has regrets. Anakin knows what he has done is wrong.

He gazes up at the man he has called Master for most of his life, the man who freed him from slavery. The part of him who has become Vader screams and curses in a violent rage, telling him the Jedi only freed him to bind him to another form of servitude, servitude within the ranks of the Jedi. For a moment, Anakin begins to doubt. Was that truly _freedom_ he wonders? Did the Jedi truly free him, or did they simply bind him to their own will by freeing him from Tatooine?

He doesn't know. Nor will he ever know, for the flames have no master. They have no master, they only know destruction. And as they consume him, Skywalker and Vader alike, he gazes back at Kenobi, his eyes searching for anything resembling pity.

There is little trace of it in his former Master's eyes.

*****

_ In the temple down the hall  _

_ We went to battle every evening after dinner  _

_ I thought I knew  _

_ Some way that I'd get through to you  _

_ Remember? _

_ In the Temple down the hall  _

_ We fought a war where no one walked away a winner  _

_ 'Cause every day, you pulled a little more away  _

_ Remember? _

_ Sought out Yoda and Mace Windu, and the pleas a Master tries  _

_ 'Cause maybe they could take away the anger in your eyes... _

_ Anything for you, my brother  _

_ Anything at all... _

_ Anything for the boy  _

_ In the Temple down the hall... _

*****

At last, Obi-Wan can bear it no longer.

"You were the Chosen One! he cries out, gazing into the yellowed eyes of the man, the boy, before him. He can bear it no longer. All the attachments and connections he has ever felt for Anakin Skywalker now consume him, and he feels tears stinging the edges of his eyes,

"It was said you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!"

Anakin does not reply. Only the flames answer, Only the screams of Vader echo across the lava plain. All trace of his former Padawan is absent.

*****

_ Oh you try, to give your sacred word  _

_ Give it everything you've got  _

_ What if I gave all that I could  _

_ And I thought it was enough  _

_ But I find that it was not...? _

_ Did I let you down? _

_ What else can I do? _

_ Everything I ever did _

_ I did it all for you...! _

_ Anything for you my brother _

_ Anything at all _

_ Anything for the man  _

_ In the Temple down the hall! _

*****

As he looks away from the sight of his former Padawan, Obi Wan Kenobi bends down, takes Anakin's saber in his hand, and turns away. He can do nothing now. His Apprentice is truly gone, and only the Force can correct his ways now.

For now, all Obi-Wan can do is wait. Wait... and remember.


End file.
